plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 9
For the Chinese version of this level, see Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 9 (Chinese version). Pre-placed plants: Ten |Zombie = Dynamic: |FR = |NR = A money bag |before = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 8 |after = Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 10 |Objective 1 = Produce at least 2000 sun}} Waves Dynamic Zombies: 5 |note1 = Punk plays |zombie2 = 3 3 |note2 = Each of them only appears on the 4th and 3rd lanes |zombie3 = 5 5 5 2 1 |note3 = 500%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 5 5 5 3 3 3 1 1 1 |note4 = First flag |zombie5 = 5 5 5 3 3 3 |note5 = Pop plays |zombie6 = 4 4 4 4 2 2 2 2 |note6 = 100% Plant Food |zombie7 = 5 5 4 2 1 1 |note7 = Punk plays; each 2-Punk group appears on the 5th and 1st lanes, each Conehead appears on the 2nd and 4th lanes |zombie8 = 5 5 5 4 3 3 3 2 1 1 1 |note8 = Second flag |zombie9 = 4 4 4 4 3 2 2 2 2 |note9 = |zombie10 = 5 5 5 3 3 3 3 1 1 1 1 |note10 = Pop plays; the first three appear on the 5th lane, the next two (Glitters) appear on the 3rd lane, the last four appear on the 1st lane |zombie11 = 4 4 2 2 |note11 = Punk plays; each two Punks appear on the 2nd and 4th lanes |zombie12 = 5 5 5 4 4 4 3 3 3 2 2 2 1 1 1 |note12 = Final wave; each 2-Punk and 1-Conehead group appears on each lane}} Strategies *This level's strategy is rather unique. First, you must let the Punk Zombies push your Sunflowers to the last two columns, in order to get the sun-earning objective. But, while Punk Zombie pushes your Sunflowers, you must do decent damage, or they will directly kick your Sunflowers out. To prevent that, you can plant a Peashooter in the third column. Wait until the Punk Zombies kick your pre-planted Sunflowers up to the sixth column and the Peashooters should take care of the Punk Zombies. You can also plant Celery Stalkers to easily deal with them if they get too close to kicking the Sunflowers out. *If all of the Sunflowers are destroyed and the player does not meet the objective, the player will lose the level no matter what because the sun from the sky does not count in the objective, as the sun has to be produced by Sunflowers. Gallery NMT Day-9 EP.png|By NMT-D9 TULO1.png|First flag by NMT-D9 TULO2.png|Second flag by ThisUserLikesOreo NMT-D9 TULO3.png|Finished by ThisUserLikesOreo NMT - Day 9 (PG234) - 1.png|By NMTDay9.png|Done by Screenshot_2016-10-12-14-05-00.png|By NMT 9.png|Done by NMTDay9byLD.jpg|By SONMT9.PNG|By Walkthroughs Plants vs Zombies 2 - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 9 (Beta) Neon Mixtape Tour Day 9 Plants vs. Zombies 2 Got a new Plant Thyme Warp - Neon Mixtape Tour Day 9 (Ep.305)|By How would you rate Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 9's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Levels with three flags Category:Locked and Loaded Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with pre-placed plants Category:Levels with extra objective(s)